


Junkrat x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: overwatch
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get along with Junkrat and something happens on the battelfield~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junkrat x Reader (Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIX_Calavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/gifts).



> There is no excuse for this story, I just love Junkrat and his craziness, which makes me want to do a smut story~
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy! ;D)

You were the supporter in this fight, healing people, trying to keep your team alive. It was tough but you did your job well. Right now you were working with; Tracer, Winston, McCree, Roadhog and Junkrat.

You and Tracer got a long well, mostly because of her open personality and kind heart. You were nervous when you first started but she opened you up quickly. You also loved her accent, so British and posh, making you heart skip a beat.

Winston was kind of like Tracer, having a kind heart and all but was mostly calm and said wise words. You loved how his mind works and at times watch him when he was working.

McCree was really skilled and well..So cool! He was a stereotype cowboy and you loved it. It was just like the old movies you watched. You had to old back your laugh when he said he was all handsome and said one liners.

Roadhog was surprisingly a nice guy. He was like a big stuffy bear. He mostly just followed behind Junkrat everywhere, going on crazy rampages. When you were together, it was mostly silent but no awkward silence. You just had tea together and read your book, enjoying the birds chirping. Once, you even took a nap on him but he didn’t mind.

Then there was Junkrat who…Interested you. You guessed you two were friends, since you hung out with Roadhog at times. He was bouncing about all the time and talked too quickly for you to understand. He mostly did it when he was around you. He was also the one you healed more then the others but he always had a bright smile on his face. That made you happy but you were confused why he was happy being hurt. You did like talking to him when you were having dinner. At times he would cut your story off when you were talking, which pissed you off but got over it quickly. You just liked the spark in his eyes when he talked. His stories were also interesting, when he’s talking about his past and his home in Australia.

Yep, you had a weird but an amazing team.

~

“Shit..!” You hissed as you hid behind the wall, Hanzo was shooting at you. He could be a bloody pain with them fucking arrows. You pulled out your smoke grenade and tossed it, running across to the other side. before he could shoot, the smoke got you out of his site.

You went inside the building and sighed, healing yourself. You needed to go to your other team mates. You Went upstairs and saw the others outside, smiling lightly. You saw that they were okay so far.

“_______!” Junkrat ran over and grinned, his head bleeding. “Mind helpin’ me out??”

You sighed. “You really need to stop getting into trouble..” You said, cleaning off the blood and healed him.

“But there is always trouble around us, Sheila! We are in a battlefield~” He chuckled in his crazy tone and smirked at you.

“You know what I mean..” You pouted. You froze, seeing Soldier: 76. “Behind you!”

Junkrat grabbed you and went behind a wall, pressed you up against it as he started to fire. You just froze there by surprised, lightly blushing. You were pretty much against his chest, a gun powder and musty smell on him, making you shiver. When he killed him, he pulled away, looking down at you. “You okay there?”

“Y..Yeah..” You nod, looking back up at him. You shivered again, feeling his hand pull away, having no idea he was holding your waist.

He grinned wildly, the back of his finger rubbed your nose. “Sorry about the mess, Sheila..!” He winked and jumped off the balcony, firing his way up as he laughed.

You raised a brow and looked in the mirror near by, blushing again. You had smoke on your nose and cheek for when he pinned you. “Oh god..!” You cleaned yourself up, before going back to the field.

~

You sadly didn’t win but that didn’t make Tracer sad. “Oh, that’s all right! We can win next time, I just know it!” She nudged you and grinned. You looked up at her and smiled. “There we go! I want to see that bright smile, love!” She tickled you, which made you laugh and pushed her away.

“O-Okay, okay! Stooop!” You laughed and smiled. You both then gasped, Roadhog picking you both up and placed you on his large shoulders. You chuckled and smiled, looking down at him. You looked at Junkrat who was walking beside him, giving you a light smirk. You blushed and looked to the side.

“I’m going to get that reaper next time, I guarantee that..” McCree frowned, smoking on cigar.

Winston walked beside him and hummed with a smile on his face. “Well if you stopped finding the right line to say, then maybe you wouldn’t get shot..” He teased, making you all laugh.

~

You finished Your dinner and went outside, resting your back against the wall as you looked at the city view. It was beautiful when it was night, light stars showing, the city lights and sounds from afar. It was wonderful.

“So here you are, _______..” Junkrat popped up beside you, making you jump and look over at him. “Tryin’ to hide from me?” He smirked down at you.

“Naww I would never hide from you, Jamison..” You said, saying his first name. You looked at the view again and hummed, Junkrat resting beside you, your arms lightly touching with make your body warm again. “…Urm..Thanks for saving me today. It meant a lot..” You said, looking down slightly.

“Well you save me everyday, ______..!” He wrapped his metal arm round you and grinned, looking down at you. You lightly blushed, your arm between you awkwardly there, having no idea to wrap it round him or not. “You have saved my ass many times..! Although it would suck if I lost another part of me!” He chuckled.

“Hehe..Y-Yeah..” You laughed softly, looking forward again. You froze, his hand rubbing your side as he buried his face in your neck. “J-Jamison..?” You muttered.

“Mmm..You smell so good…I just want to eat you up..” He whispered, giving your neck a lick, making you gasp. You gripped his straps and pulled away but he pressed you against the wall. “Come on, ______..! You must know I’m crazy over you..! I always watch you on the field..I protect you when someone is near you. That is the main reason I’m always hurt all the time..!” He said, making you freeze in place. He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned, looking for the right words to say. “You drive me crazy..Your smile, your laugh..Fuckin’ snake in a box–I can’t stop thinkin’ about you..!” He hissed out.

“J..Jamison..” You muttered, your face feeling warm. You didn’t think he would say them words or even like you. Thinking of it now, You thought you were stupid that you didn’t realise sooner. “…You drive me crazy too…You always make me laugh with your weird jokes and always hyper active everyday..I’m jealous I can’t be like that too. When you hold me, my body al-Mmm!” Your eyes widen when he held you close and kissed you. You closed your eyes and moaned lightly by the surprised kiss, gripping onto his straps.

His metal hand was placed on your lower back as the other ran through your hair, making the kiss deeper. “Mmn..” He pressed you up against the wall as he bit your bottom lip, slipping his tongue in.

He tasted of smoke and beer, making your knees weak. you ran your fingers through his hair, ignoring the flames. You both soon pulled away and panted, Junkrat licking the droll off your bottom lip. “Mmm..” He smirked wildly and kissed your neck, before biting down. “Ah-!” You gasped and shut your eyes, feeling his teeth digging into you. 

He pulled away and licked the mark, humming in improvement. “Mine..” He purred out.

~

After that night, you two started to be a couple. You kept it low since you had no idea if you can go out with someone you are working with. Only Roadhog knew but he said nothing to anyone. He was unsure at first but since it made Junkrat happy, he accepted you dating him. He was like a big mum to Junkrat.

When you two were alone as you healed him, he would give you a quick kiss and leave with a bright smirk on his face. You loved the small kisses and light touching, making you warm inside. It also seemed his happiness effected his killing streak, making your group win.

~

You went upstairs and looked out of the windows as you started to shoot at your enemies. You turned and gasped, Mercy cutting your shirt as she attacked you. You finally killed her and groaned, slowly getting up, healing yourself.

“Sheila..! You okay there!?” Junkrat ran over and blinked, looking down at you as your sorted yourself.

“Yeah..I’m..fine..” You looked at him and blinked, seeing his wasn’t looking at your face. You looked down and blushed, seeing Mercy cut your shirt, showing a bit of your bra. You covered yourself and looked away. “S-Sorry..”

He grabbed you and pulled you in one of the empty rooms, Soldier: 76 turned the corner and raised a brow. “Hm..Could of sworn I saw ______ and Junkrat..” He said in his deep voice.

You gasped when Junkrat kissed you deeply, pressing your body against the wall beside the door. “Mmm!! J-Junkrat..! Not now-” You said but kept getting cut off by his dry lips.

“Fuck, _____-I can’t stop myself..! Besides, you can’t go out there! The other guys will see and droll all over you, I can’t have that..!” He said as he kissed your neck, his metal hand palming your breast over your clothes. You gasped and blushed, your hands on his shoulders. Your body was feeling hot again by his touch but this time, you know that feeling won’t fade.

“W-We’re in a middle of a battle..! Can’t it wait?” He just groaned and pressed against you, making you speechless. You felt his hard cock press up against your thigh. Oh no, this couldn’t wait at all. Oh fuck, why now??

He took off your ripped shirt and tossed it aside, cupping both of your breasts. “Your nipples are hard, Sheila. Excited for me already?” He smirked wildly as you whimpered from his touch.

“S-Shut up..” You muttered, watching him. You grabbed his straps and unclipped them, putting them on the floor, his wheel making a loud thump on the ground. You kissed his cheek, neck and shoulder, tasting the smoke on his body. His metal leg went between yours and lifted you up a bit, making you moan. “Fuck..” You bucked up, grinding up against his leg, moaning from the friction. You started to get wet, hoping it won’t stain your underwear.

Junkrat took off your bra and tossed it aside. “Fuck..” He groaned, cupping your breasts again and sucked on your nipple. You gasped and lightly cried, gripping on to his hair. If he kept sucking them this hard, they were going to be sensitive all day. “Mmnn.."

Your hand went down his body and moaned, loving the feel of his abs. “Mm..Fucking hell, Jamison..So hot..” That made him grin against your chest before sucking the other. “S-Stop teasing..” You whimpered.

He lowered his hand and undid your pants, sliding them down below your thigh. His hand went between your legs and slipped into your underwear, rubbing your clit. “Mmm…So wet for this rat..” He kissed you and smirked wildly. You moaned and blushed, bucking up against his hand. He rubbed your entrance, slipping two fingers inside of you.

“J-Junkrat..! You teased..!” You hissed out, feeling his fingers pump in and out of you. “Nnnh..” His metal hand slipped your pants down more and kneels down, spreading your legs. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him, your thights shaking a bit.

“Holy fuckin’ Kangaroo..Your pussy is drippin’ wet..” He said and licked his lips. He buried his face between your legs, eating you out. You gripped his hair and moaned, bucking into his mouth. “Mmm..You taste so fuckin’ good..” He groaned, licking your entrance as he moved his fingers inside of you.

You rested your head back and moaned, your face red from his affection. You bucked up into his face agai mm, feeling his finger curl up inside of you. “Nnnh..Nngh…Y-Yes..Fuck..” You muttered, feeling his fingers spreading you as he licked the wetness off you. You pulled him away, which made him growl slightly. “Stop teasing and fucking take me..” You muttered, looking down at him.

“If you’re ready..” You nod at that and blushed. he moved your pants aside and pressed you up against the wall. He lifted up one of your legs over his shoulder, your hands and chest against the wall. He tugged his pants, letting his hard cock come out. He tilted your head a bit. “Make my hand wet..” He said, smirking at you.

You swallowed and licked his hand, making it wet. “Mmm..” You taste the smoke and metal on his hand which wasn’t a great taste but you didn’t care, wanting him already. He teased you by rubbing his cock against you, making you move your hips a bit. He pulled his hand away and wrapped his hand round his shaft, getting it nice and wet.

“Mmm..Nice..I’m goin’ to make you have a big explosion..” He said and smirked, holding your leg which was in the air and your hip. “Now..Get ready for my cock..” He said and rubbed against you before he thrusted inside, making you cry out.

“O-Oh fuck!! Jamison..” You muttered and shut your eyes, feeling his shaft going all the way in. “Nngh..So thick…Shit..” You looked down and blushed, seeing his cock inside of you.

He pulled away and thrusted back in, going on a simple pace but giving hard thrusts. “Nnh..Nng..Fuck yes..Ah..You lovin’ this, huh? My cock inside of you..Might have to heal yourself after this..” He smirked wildly, looking down at himself going balls deep inside of you, your wetness going down your thigh. “We should fuck in the battlefiled more often..Nhh..” He bit his lip and growled.

You moaned and panted, your body moving when he thrusted. “Nnnh..Nnhh..Ah..Hah..J-Junkrat..More..Don’t hold back..!” You said, looking over at him.

That made him excited, gripping your waist and moved his hips faster, making you cry out in pleasure. His nails dug into you, knowing they will leave marks on you. “Jesus! Fuck me!” You begged, going teary eyed, your walls squeezing his cock. You tried to grip onto anything, finding the windowsill and gripped hard.

Junkrat groaned and panted, as he continued to pound inside of you, hearing the wet sound between you which got him turned on. His cock throbbed inside of you, trying to hit the right spot. “Scream my name, _____..Nngh..I want the others to know You’re mine..!” He said.

You shut your eyes and panted, your body shaking. “Nnh..! Ahh!!” You gasped and cried out, your body spazzed when he hit the right spot. “Y-Yes, yes!! More!! Jamison, J-Jamison!!” You cried out and moaned, moving your hips against his. “S-So fucking good! More-Ahh!!”

Junkrat gripped your hair and pulled you into a kiss, groaning deeply. Droll ran down your lip as you tongued fight, knowing your body will hurt after this. “Mmmn..” He gripped your ass, his thrusts becoming sloppy, close to cumming.

“J-Junkrat..Please..!” You whined and panted, rubbing your clit. He watched and shivered, smirking wildly as he pounded into you.

“So close, darlin’! Cum with me!” He said and panted, sweat going down your body.

“Y-Yes! Yes!! Cum inside me! S-Spill your cum inside!” You cried out and panted, your whole body shaking with pleasure as ready to release. “Junkrat, Junkrat!! Ahhh!! Jamison!!” You cried out, cumming round him, squeezed his cock.

That made him groaned and gave a few more thrusts. “______, _____..Nnngh!!” He thrusted in deep and came inside of you, filling you up with his cum.

You gasped and blushed, feeling yourself going weak. Junkrat panted and relaxed, both of you going on the floor. You sat on his lap and rested against him, your eyes closed. “Ah..Hah..Fuckin’ hell..That was amazin’..”  
“Like a bomb..?” You weakly smiled and kissed his cheek, holding him close. He rubbed your cheek and grinned.

‘Your side has won!’

You both chuckled and smiled, kissing each other. “Our hard work meant a lot..” You said, rubbing his chest.

‘Junkrat, _____!! Where the hell are you!? I’m bleeding over here!’ McCree called from your ear-mic.

You chuckled and closed your eyes, your forehead resting on Junkrats shoulder. “Mmm..Might be awhile..” You said to yourself.

THE END! :3

**Author's Note:**

> (I would love to read your comments!)


End file.
